


Do I Have Your Attention?

by Chick4Chick2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Sandor, F/M, Happy Sandor, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pop Princess Sansa, Smut, Take-charge Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2
Summary: If someone had told Sandor Clegane a week ago that he would be sitting shirtless on the Pop Princess of Westeros's bed with her on his lap, kissing him as though her life depended on it, he would have laughed.Actually, that sounded more like a fantasy he might envision while he was wanking off...but that was precisely what was happening right now.





	Do I Have Your Attention?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for my darling because she needed a little Sansan smut :)

 

If someone had told Sandor Clegane a week ago that he would be sitting shirtless on the Pop Princess of Westeros's bed with her on his lap, kissing him as though her life depended on it, he would have laughed.

Actually, that sounded more like a fantasy he might envision while he was wanking off...but that was precisely what was happening right now. 

He'd needed a little money and he'd worked as a bodyguard before.  His buddy Bronn had put him in touch with Sansa’s ‘people’ when she’d had one too many creeps hassling her as she attempted to go about a semi-normal life whilst living in the lime light.

As he'd driven to one of her shows to meet her, he gave himself 40-60 odds of landing the job.  He was a big fucker and intimidating enough for the job but celebrity types could be choosy.  He’d never been much of a ladies’ man. His burns from his time in Special Forces made him conscious of his looks and that combined with his somewhat surly disposition didn’t exactly make Sandor an expert at winning friends and influencing people…not that he cared. He had a loyal canine companion for company and figured he was better off without all those sticky complications human relationships presented.

But, the night he’d met Sansa, he’d been floored. He’d known she was a gorgeous but seeing her in person, the way her shiny copper lights glowed under the stage lights and the way those big blue eyes sparkled, he was a goner.

He’d worried the pretty pop star wouldn’t be willing to look past his scars and take him on. People like that had an image to maintain. Hell, even their bodyguards might be expected to look like a model.

However, when he’d been in the midst of being introduced, some drunken slimy blonde-haired shite had come along and put his hands on her.  It was immediately clear she didn't want him touching her but she seemed hesitant to say as much.

"Joffrey...this is Sandor," she'd said as she'd attempted to move out of his grip.

The boy hadn't even looked his way.

Sandor had given him one warning.

“Fuck off, ugly,” Joffrey had said. “Wait…if you think you're going to work for Sansa, let me tell you the rules."  Sandor had growled but the idiot kept rambling.  "Do I have your attention? My grandfather owns the record company and Sansa’s a good girl who know how to be cordial and no hired muscle tells me what to do.”

“Miss Stark, do you want him touching you?”

She’d subtly shook her head and thus Sandor had given a very a brief demonstration of his martial arts education and put the fucker on the ground in two seconds flat.

“Do I have _your_ attention?” Sandor asked as the little cunt wailed on the ground about how he was going to tell his mother. “New rule-no one touches her unless she wants them touching her. That alright with you, Miss Stark?”

“I like that rule. You’re hired,” she said with a smile.

That had been six months ago and they’d got along great since then.

But tonight…well, Sansa had decided to surprise him after a show.

"Do I have your attention, Sandor?" she'd purred before yanking him back towards her bedroom.

"Sansa...I'm...we're..."

"I've been watching you.  I know you watch me but I watch you, too."

She couldn't possibly be interested in him, could she?

But judging by the way her tongue curled around his own and her fingers were grasping his hair, he figured that she definitely was interested.

He gave a harsh exhale as she moved back and cupped his cheeks. Her thumb stroked the damaged skin tenderly. He started to pull back until he felt her pressing a soft kiss there as if she didn’t care he was scarred. He closed his eyes and reveled in the press of her lips as she moved her way towards his eyes and cheeks before she nudged his nose with her own.

"Open your eyes, Sandor. You have gorgeous eyes."

His cheeks heated at the compliment and it took all his strength to maintain eye contact. Sansa's grin widened as he kept his gaze on her face. Then she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his temple and murmuring "good boy" against his skin. A whimper escaped him at the words and she giggled.

She pushed him back until he was lying on her bed. Her hands roamed his chest sliding slowly against the muscles beneath. Sandor squirmed under her roaming touch and his breath hitched as she moved once again, her mouth pressing firm kisses from one side of his chest to the other.

"Mmm," she hummed, her breath ghosting across his nipple and making him shiver. "I've always liked how strong you looked."

"Oh, yeah?" he replied, gasping as her tongue licked against his nipple, teasing it into hardness. “ _Ohhhh_ …” Sandor moaned as her teeth scraped him and he arched his back, seeking more of her touch.

She hummed against his skin again before she slowly trailed a path down his towards his belly button. His muscles twitched as she licked around it. He gazed down at her and reverently carded his hands through her hair as she mapped his body.

"Oh holy hell," he mumbled as her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans. His hands released her hair for fear of tugging it out.

"Do I have your attention now?"

“Without a doubt. Fuck…if you don’t stop...”

He felt so close to finishing already and the mere thought of her touching his cock was making his teeth bite hard into his lip. She huffed a laugh in response before she knelt and tugged off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

“Would you rather I stop?”

“No,” he squeaked in an octave he didn’t think he was capable of reaching.

Her hands slid up his legs slowly, tracing the muscles in his calves and thighs before she gently nudged them apart, settling between them and, with a wicked grin she pressed a kiss to his clothed erection. Sandor's fingers curled into the sheets as his hips bucked up towards her teasing lips. He felt her fingers grasp the waistband of his boxers and then she pulled them away, his cock bobbing slightly as it was freed.

" _Unnn_ ," he groaned, eyes falling shut as her fingers slowly stroked the shape of him.

He jerked as her other hand reached up to cup his cheek and he opened his eyes to see her leaning over him with a smile, soft and sweet as she admired him. The pad of her thumb traced across his lips as her fingers of her other hand encircled his cock. Sandor's breath hitched from the attention, something he was entirely unused to.

"You're very handsome."

“You sure about that?”

“I’m sure about that,” she said. She placed a hand on his heart. “You’re handsome here where it matters.”

Her hand moved and began stroke him. Sandor panted helplessly against her ministrations. He closed his eyes as her own twinkled with mischief before he felt his cock being engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth. She pulled off of him slightly to run her tongue along the length of him in slow, teasing strokes that left him gasping and trembling. And then she closed her lips around the head once more, her hand curling around the base and stroking what she couldn't take as she slowly descended, taking more of him into her mouth.

He expected her to speed up or to stroke him faster, used to former partners who just wanted to get this over with or to get him hard enough to proceed to sex. But, like the rest of his body, Sansa was determined to take her time. She traced him with her tongue and her fingers, learning exactly what pace and intensity sent him into a gasping, quivering mess and smiling victoriously every time she received such a reaction. Sandor had never had someone so willing to learn his body.

"Sansa...I want to…"

She pulled off of him and for a second he regretted ever saying anything. But when she returned with a condom, he decided this was better. She smirked at him, leaning back to tug her dress over her head and Sandor choked at the fact she was naked beneath. His eyes roamed across her body and he unconsciously licked his lips as his gaze settled on her cunt.

"But you..." he started before she placed a finger to his lips.

She grasped his other hand, guiding it down until his fingers rest against his damp curls. "I'm soaking from just touching you," she murmured against his cheek, her own nuzzling against his beard as she grasped him. "And from sucking your cock."

"Fuck me," he gasped as she moved suddenly and descended on him.

His hands flew out to grasp her hips. Her fingers stroked across his chest and along his arms as she gently rocked above him. Sandor tried to keep his eyes open but the sensations were too much. He gripped her hips and tried to hold on as long as possible.

Moans echoed in the room and the sound of her arousal with every rock of her hips made Sandor hotter as he felt his muscles beginning to clench with his oncoming release. His eyes opened in time to see her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dark as she chased her own release. He groaned as she fluttered around him and spilled.

For a moment, they lay together panting as her breath ghosted along his neck and his hand idly stroked her back.

"New rule," he teased. "We need to do that again."

"I like that rule," she replied.


End file.
